The Alternate Fight With Perfect Cell
by trunks1138
Summary: What if Vegeta forgot about his Saiyan pride and Trunks and him teamed up to take on Perfect Cell at the Islands? Could they defeat him with teamwork? Can Cell stop them? Find out by reading.


DBZ FANFIC: The Alternate Fight With Cell

As Cell prepared to finish off Super Vegeta, Trunks quickly flew in. Cell shot the beam, but Trunks got in front of Vegeta just in time to deflect it. Vegeta was still alive. Trunks flew back to the ground and laid Vegeta down.

"Are you ok father?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta pushed Trunks off of him.

"I'll defeat Cell!" Vegeta yelled.

"Father! You can't, you just nearly got killed by his Perfect Form!" Trunks yelled back.

"But, I'm the strongest, I can defeat him!" Vegeta yelled.

"Put aside the pride dad." Trunks responded.

Vegeta sighed, he knew he stood no chance against this new Cell. But, his pride was not easy to let go; He finally realized that Trunks might have a plan.

"Any suggestions Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

"Good, you calmed down. Now, I think that if we can both manage to double team him, he should be easy." Trunks suggested.

"But, you're power level at Ascended Saiyan doesn't even compare to Cell's energy right now!" Vegeta mentioned.

"Father, this isn't my real power." Trunks said.

Vegeta stepped back and said, "You have another transformation?"

"Yes, it surpasses your "Super Vegeta" state right now. I'll transform now." Trunks said.

Just then. Cell hovered above the two.

"I hate to crash this reunion, but you're both going to die!" Cell screamed.

"Give me some time." Trunks said to Vegeta.

Vegeta charged up his energy and looked Cell straight in the eyes.

"Let's see what you got." Vegeta yelled as he reached Full Power.

Vegeta was the first to charge, and managed to kick Cell a few feet in the air. Then, Vegeta rushed Cell and hammered him in the air with multiple punches.

"You can do it Vegeta!" Krillin yelled.

"Keep on going Father!" Trunks yelled as he charged up.

Vegeta and Cell locked with each other, Vegeta taking more of the punches. Cell kicked Vegeta farther in the air, and then teleported above him.

"Die Cell!" Vegeta screamed as he fired an Energy Blast.

Cell hadn't expected it, and flew back. Cell stopped in mid-air, and again looked at Vegeta.

"So, this is all you can muster?" Cell asked.

"Yeah, but it looks like enough to beat you!" Vegeta yelled back.

"We'll see." Cell replied.

Cell charged down at Vegeta and kicked him across the chest, while Vegeta was trying to catch his breathe, Cell punched him across the face. Then, Cell used his finger and shot a death Beam that went through Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta flew down towards the water. Trunks meanwhile, had fully charged up and became Super Trunks. Trunks flew in and smashed Cell over the head with a fist, and then, Trunks used a Burning Attack to blast Cell back.

"Trunks?" Cell asked.

"Yeah, but call me Super Trunks." Trunks replied.

"You have managed to conjure up a lot of energy I see." Cell stated.

"It's more than enough to beat you." Trunks said quickly.

"We'll see." Cell replied.

Cell and Trunks charged at each other. Trunks threw tons of punches at the Android, and Cell flew upwards. Trunks quickly charged at punched Cell away. Cell flew west, but Trunks flew behind him and hit him to the ground. Cell hit the Island hard, dust flying through the air. Cell flew back up towards Trunks after he recovered.

"You have quite a high power level, but you have no possible chance of winning." Cell stated.

"Oh? And why is that?" Trunks asked the Android.

"Because, you have quite and increase in power, but you're speed is diminished in every aspect." Cell answered.

Trunks knew Cell was right, but if he could manage to hold Cell off for a few more minutes, then maybe Vegeta would recover. But, as soon as Trunks mentioned Vegeta, Vegeta shot a blast from the water that knocked Cell to the Island.

"Miss me?" Vegeta said as he flew towards Trunks.

"Father, I'm too slow to fight Cell." Trunks mentioned.

"I know, I saw. But, together we can take him. I'll be the speed, you be the strength." Vegeta said.

"Yes sir." Trunks said smiling.

Cell emerged from the Island with a mad look on his face.

"You worthless Saiyans." Cell yelled.

"Let's do this." Vegeta yelled.

Trunks charged first, with Vegeta right behind. Trunks hit Cell with a kick, and then started to punch him. When Cell punched, Trunks ducked and Vegeta fired a blast. The blast flew right over Trunks's back, and hit Cell. Cell flew downwards, but Vegeta quickly flew behind him and kicked him back up towards Trunks. Trunks then elbowed Cell to the ground. Cell stood back up, but a Burning Attack hit Cell, knocking him into the water once again. Trunks smiled.

"Father, use whatever blast you can! We have to lower his defenses!" Trunks yelled to his father.

Vegeta nodded, and flew down a little more to see Cell better.

"Die Cell!" Vegeta screamed.

Vegeta shot blasts, and then finished this "chain" with a bigger blast. Then, seeing the smoke clear and Cell still lying down, prepared a Galick Gun.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled.

Then, Vegeta charged his energy a bit more, and prepped a Big Bang Attack.

"Survive this Cell! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed.

The enormous blast made smoke fly up from where Cell was trying to stand up. When the dust cleared, Cell was standing straight up, smiling.

"NO ONE MOCKS A SAIYAN! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta used a quarter of his energy to use his ultimate finishing move. The blast consumed Cell's body, and then, the smoke came once again. When Vegeta looked, Cell was still standing. Vegeta quickly charged up, and charged in. Vegeta smacked Cell across the face with his fist, and then teleported behind him. Vegeta quickly used this confusion to kick Cell into the air. Trunks charged up, and reached Full Power. He quickly used a Burning Attack, and Cell was blasted north. Trunks flew after him, and used a few blasts to hit Cell. Trunks then flew behind Cell and grabbed him from behind.

"It's over for you Cell." Trunks yelled.

Trunks then kicked Cell in the air. Vegeta flew up and prepped a Final Flash. Trunks flew up, and prepared a Finish Buster. Cell was trapped between them. The two Saiyans let go of their blasts, and Cell was hit. Cell held on to the two.

"We have to force it on him!" Trunks yelled.

Vegeta nodded, and then used most of his energy to push his blast into Cell Trunks did the same. Cell yelled, but in a few seconds his body was engulfed in the two blasts. Krillin watched in awe, and smiled. The two Saiyans had done it; they had defeated Cell once and for all. Krillin quickly flew in near the father and son.

"You guys did it! Congratulations!" Krillin said.

Vegeta still managed to hover in the air.

"Krillin, give Vegeta some of your energy, he's wiped out." Trunks said.

Krillin did so, and the three flew towards Kami's Lookout.

…

With Cell defeated, the Cell Games never happened, therefore causing Goku to never die. Gohan never achieved Super Saiyan 2. Although Trunks still returned to the future and stopped Cell and the Androids. The Z- Fighters still trained, waiting for someone new to come and try to destroy the Earth.


End file.
